sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Blaze the Cat/Historia
*''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' *''Sonic Rush Adventure'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Rivals 2'' *''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Sega Superstars Tennis'' *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic Free Riders'' *''Sonic Colors'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Jump'' (2012) *''Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed'' *''Sonic Dash'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic Jump Fever'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' *''Sonic Runners'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' }} |media = Archie Comics |creadorreal = Sonic Team |artista = |españolactor = Carmen Ambrós |inglesactor = *Bella Hudson *Laura Bailey |japonactor = Nao Takamori |otrosactor =*Delphine Braillon *Tania De Domenico *Greta Gallisch |edad = 14 |creador = |lugarnacimiento = |familia = |otrosnombres = * Princesa Blaze * Alteza |especie = Gata |genero = Femenino |altura = 95 cm (3'1") |peso = |pelaje = Lavanda, violeta, blanco |plumaje = |pelo = |piel = |esquema = |ojos = Dorado |atuendo = |alinamiento = Bien |afiliacion = Su reino |comida = |gustos = * Estar sola * Proteger las Sol Emeralds * Sus amigos |disgustos = * Alturas * Eggman Nega * Dr. Eggman * Gente que quiere apoderarse de las Sol Emeralds * Ser llamada "Alteza" * Marine the Raccoon * Cualquier que amenace a su reino * Johnny * Captain Whisker * Iblis |habilidades = * Pirokinesis * Supervelocidad * Vuelo * Combate mano a mano * Habilidades acrobáticas * Altos reflejos * Levitación * Grinding * Sentir pertubaciones dimensionales * Aprovechamiento de Chaos energy * Aprovechamiento de la energía de las Sol Emerald * Burning Blaze |movimientos = |tipohabilidad = * Speed Type * Power Type }} Historia Blaze vive en una dimensión paralela a la de Sonic y sus amigos. Ella es amiga de un erizo llamado Silver the Hedgehog con poderes telequinéticos, el análogo a Sonic en esa dimensión. También existe un malvado científico llamado Eggman Nega, que es el equivalente al Dr. Eggman del universo de Sonic. En este mundo alterno existen siete poderosas gemas llamadas Sol Emeralds (Esmeraldas Sol), poseen menos poderes que las Chaos Emeralds, excepto que otorgan un poder pirokinético en vez de dar un poder de energía Rei, como lo hacen las Chaos Emeralds. Cabe mencionar que estas esmeraldas tienen forma rectangular. Sonic Rush Este es el primer juego donde Blaze apareció por primera vez. Su dimensión con la de Sonic están entrelazadas, por lo que pueden viajar a la otra dimensión en cualquier momento. Ella es personaje jugable al igual que Sonic en este juego. Cuando el Dr. Eggman llegó a su dimensión y robó las Sol Emeralds, las esmeraldas causaron que ella se fuera por el espacio tiempo hasta terminar en el mundo de Sonic. Al principio de su misión, Blaze se encuentra con Cream , quien a partir de ahí sería su guía y a la vez su mejor amiga. Blaze quedó sorprendida por la amabilidad y comprensión de la pequeña coneja, como cuando la invitó a su casa cuando apenas la conoció. Cream sería la primera en enseñarle el significado de la amistad. Más adelante Blaze conocería a los otros amigos de Cream, Amy y Knuckles , quienes le sugirieron a Blaze que le pidiera ayuda a Sonic. Por supuesto, ella aclaró que no necesitaba de ayuda y cuando ella y Sonic se toparon, ella lo atacó. Tras una breve batalla, Blaze aceptó su error. Después de la batalla, ella obtiene la última de las Sol Emeralds. Justo después de su victoria, Eggman aparece y le dice que a raptado a Cream. Enfadada, Blaze sigue a Eggman hasta Unknown y derrotó a su Robot gigante. Tras buscar desesperadamente entre los escombros del robot, encuentra a Cream y las dos presumen que Eggman fue derrotado. Con todas las Sol Emeralds ya encontradas, Blaze se sorprende al ver que el poder de las esmeraldas no la regresaban a su dimensión. Mientras contemplaba esto, Eggman y Eggman Nega aparecen en un mecanismo gigante. Ella los enfrenta, pero es derrotada fácilmente y los dos doctores drenan los poderes de las esmeraldas. Sin esperanzas ante su situación, Blaze otra vez se sorprende en ver de nuevo a Sonic. Él le dice que el poder de las Chaos Emeralds y de las Sol Emeralds proviene de la amistad que tiene, a lo que Blaze empieza a pensar acerca de los amigos que hizo en su estadía en el mundo de Sonic. Finalmente Blaze aprecia el valor de la amistad y lo importante que era para ella aceptar la ayuda de los demás. Blaze empieza a crear el verdadero poder de las Sol Emeralds, y cuando obtiene sus poderes, ella los utiliza por primera vez para transformarse en Burning Blaze . Con su nueva transformación, ella junto a Super Sonic se enfrentan a Eggman y a Eggman Nega para reparar el universo y salvar sus respectivas dimensiones. Después de eso, ella y Sonic prometen volverse a ver pronto y se despiden mientras se dan las manos, luego los dos regresan a sus respectivas dimensiones. De vuelta en su dimensión, Blaze recuerda lo que le dijo Sonic acerca de la amistad y la confianza y que ella ahora tiene ese poder. Luego se dice en su imaginación que muy pronto ella y Sonic se verán de nuevo y que esta vez, lo harán en la dimensión de ella. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Blaze vuelve a aparecer en Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). En la historia del juego, ella sigue y ayuda a Silver, quien muestra señales de inseguridad cuando ella no esta cerca. Al final de la historia de SIlver, él trata de encerrar a Iblis dentro de su alma, pero las Llamas del Desastre no lo aceptaban y él no las aguantaba. Entonces Blaze decide encerrar a Iblis en su alma, ya que según ella su alma ya está en llamas. Cuando empieza a encerrarlo, le pide a Silver que use el Chaos Control para enviarlos a otra dimensión. Silver se niega porque si lo hace no la volverá a ver. Blaze acepta lo que le espera y le dice a Silver: "Sigues siendo tan ingenuo... pero, en verdad siempre me gustó eso de ti..." y luego se va hacia otra dimensión. Más tarde, Sonic y los demás destruyen a Solaris en el pasado, presente y futuro, lo que borró los eventos ocurridos en el juego, lo que significa que Blaze sí existe. Pero por lo tanto, el momento cuando Silver y Blaze se conocieron nunca existió, lastimosamente. Sonic Rush Adventure Blaze regresa en Sonic Rush Adventure otra vez como el único personaje jugable junto a Sonic. Ella aparece para detener al Capitán Whisker , un robot pirata quien junto a su tripulación tienen planeado robar el Jeweled Scepter , el cual es conocido por controlar el mundo geológico de Blaze. Tratando de proteger el cetro, Blaze tropieza con Sonic. Cuando los dos se ven, se sorprenden en verse de nuevo. Es revelado que Sonic entró a la dimensión de Blaze. Al final, después que Super Sonic y Burning Blaze derrotaran a Eggman y Eggman Nega (de nuevo), Tails crea un barco para él y Sonic para regresar a su dimensión. Antes de partir, Sonic se da la mano con Blaze, como símbolo de su crecida amistad. Sonic Colors (DS) Blaze aparece en la versión para DS en Sonic Colors como un personaje no jugable en el nivel de la Sweet Mountain . Primero aparece en el nivel 2-1, donde ella explica que las Sol Emeralds la transportaron ahí. Su misión para Sonic es destruir 20 robots de Eggman. La segunda vez donde aparece esta con Silver, a quien conoce por primera vez (eso fue debido a lo ocurrido en Sonic 2006). A los dos los retan Orbot y Cubot . Ellos asustan a los robots con sus poderes de fuegos y telequinéticos. Luego, ellos le preguntan a Sonic probar un viaje para su misión, la cual tiene cronómetro. Al final ellos le dan las gracias a Sonic y se van. Sonic Generations En la versión para consolas y PC de Sonic Generations , Blaze es una de las que están ayudando a preparar la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños de Sonic. Cuando Sonic llega al lugar, ella y los demás lo reciben con la sorpresa. Durante la fiesta, Blaze anda charlando con Cream cuando de repente aparece el Time Eater . Blaze es succionada por el monstruo junto con los demás y termina en Crisis City en el White Space , donde ella se convierte en una estatua por los efectos del Time Eater. thumb|Blaze después de regresar a la normalidadEventualmente, Blaze regresó a la normalidad gracias a Classic y Modern Sonic. En el escenario donde Classic Sonic la rescata, Blaze le dice después de su restauración que no necesitaba de su ayuda, pero luego le agradece después de ver que el erizo era menos "picudo". En el escenario donde Modern Sonic la rescata, Blaze le dice después de su restauración que a ella no le gusta confiar de los demás, pero sigue agradecido con él antes de decir que el Time Eater estaba "fuera de su alcance". Más tarde Blaze aparece junto a Silver, Cream y los demás para darle apoyo a los dos Sonics. Después de vencer al Time Eater, Blaze y los demás regresan al presente. Continuando su celebración, Blaze habla con Silver, antes de despedirse de Classic Sonic y Tails quienes regresan a su propio tiempo. Categoría:Historia